


Sex Arcade: Hostess Maggie

by SluttyHaruka



Series: Sex Arcade Canon [6]
Category: Sex Arcade - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unlike the usual Sex Arcade fare, this story focuses on Hostesses, specifically on the first trans woman to be hired as a Hostess. The story follows her exploits, both with the Subjects and other Staffers, as she settles into her new position. Some of the chapters will contain a bit of exposition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Arcade: Hostess Maggie

001: Subject Data

Booth Number: 010  
Subject Name: Samantha Traynor  
Occupation: Communications Specialist  
Charge Per Hour: $250.00  
Acquisition date: 17/5/15  
Acquisition level: Easy

Physical Characteristics:  
Sex: Female  
Height: 5’6”  
Weight: 125 pounds  
Bodytype: Slim  
Hair: Black, medium  
Eyes: Brown  
Age: 25  
Blood Type: AB

Acquisition:  
Specialist Traynor was grabbed just before being stationed on the Normandy. Alpha set up shop in the Docks: Holding Area of the Citadel, advertising her extensive supply of dental hygiene instruments.*

*Beta lost $500 on that pool. She genuinely did not believe that the Subject’s toothbrush jokes were anything more than attempts at humor.

Clientele:  
Male: 55%  
Female: 45%

 

Booth Number: 054  
Subject Name: Amazon  
Occupation: Amazon  
Charge Per Hour: $350.00  
Acquisition date: 16/8/14  
Acquisition level: Hard

Physical Characteristics:  
Sex: Female  
Height: 6’8”  
Weight: 233 pounds  
Bodytype: Muscular  
Hair: Blonde, long/wavy  
Eyes: Blue  
Age: 26  
Blood Type: A

Acquisition:  
From Alpha’s mission report: “Beta insisted she take on the Subject by herself while the rest of the squad was left to contain the other warriors. Gamma spent most of the mission with an eyeful of the Sorceress’ bust. (…)I think (Beta) was just enthused to seize the opportunity to use her brute strength on someone who can handle it. It devolved into hand to hand combat with them bloodying each other up. I feel like I have to thank my lucky stars neither of them broke anything.”*

*Corporate was livid about how this played out and was considering finding replacements for Alpha and Beta for their roles in this debacle. Fortunately, Management Director Ellis was able to remind them how foolish of an idea that was.

Clientele:  
Male: 90%  
Female: 10%

 

Booth Number: 034  
Subject Name: Maya  
Occupation: Vault Hunter  
Charge Per Hour: $350.00  
Acquisition date: 31/5/15  
Acquisition level: Hard

Physical Characteristics:  
Sex: Female  
Height: 5’7”  
Weight: 134 pounds  
Bodytype: Slender  
Hair: Blue, bob  
Eyes: Blue  
Age: 27  
Blood Type: B

Acquisition:  
From Gamma’s mission report: “Maya is the real most powerful siren on Pandora. Goddess4ever. And all those tats, (...)Ladyboner engage!”*

*….

Clientele:  
Male: 65%  
Female: 35%

 

Booth Number: 249  
Subject Name: Polaris  
Occupation: Super Heroine  
Charge Per Hour: $350.00  
Acquisition date: 15/11/14  
Acquisition level: Very Hard

Physical Characteristics:  
Sex: Female  
Height: 5’7”  
Weight: 115 pounds  
Bodytype: Slender  
Hair: Green (naturally brunette), straight  
Eyes: Green  
Age: 67  
Blood Type: B

Acquisition:  
From mission debrief:  
Beta: I thought Scarlet Witch was a redhead.  
Delta: She isn't. We snatched Polaris.  
Beta: Who?

Clientele:  
Male: 88%  
Female: 12%

 

Booth Number: 047  
Subject Name: Shaundi (SR3)  
Occupation: Damsel in Distress  
Charge Per Hour: $300.00  
Acquisition date: 6/6/15  
Acquisition level: Very Easy

Physical Characteristics:  
Sex: Female  
Height: 5’9”  
Weight: 142 pounds  
Bodytype: Busty  
Hair: Brunette, ponytail  
Eyes: Hazel  
Age: 29  
Blood Type: O

Acquisition:  
Excerpt from Delta’s mission report: “Stop sending us on bullshit fetch quests. An inebriated Helen Keller could have snatched her.”*

*Both Beta and Delta are being considered for the next round of Sensitivity Training classes.

Clientele:  
Male: 42%  
Female: 58%*

*For reasons we haven’t been able to determine, this version of Shaundi is widely popular against our female clients. It has been suggested (jokingly) that she is sought after because these women want to peg her ass for being such a damsel in distress. 

 

002: Offices, Level Four, 9/6/15

The Matron brushed a hand through her lime bob as she read an email sent by one of her subordinates. It was a status update indicating everything in her sector was in the green. Productivity and Client satisfaction were up. And another, same lack of incident. And another.

Brooke leaned into her right hand, gloved in one half of a pair of black latex gloves, whose brilliance was marked at the forearms by vibrant pink and orange rings. The coded colors matched her highly suggestive thong and form fitting halter top to which her bust provided ample cleavage. The steel walls of her office were stainless and bathed in the calming glow of a bird’s egg blue; a nakedness whose sole interruption was a placard in honor of years of service. No matter how many times she moved her desk and furniture, the floor shone as if it had never had feet set upon it. 

So immaculate, so pristine. 

“I’m going to kill them.”

Was it really so difficult to fill out a fucking one page form honestly? Did they think she was born yesterday? Were they too lazy to take their fingers out of their slits for a couple minutes?

Fucking Jury Summons had fewer boxes to fill out.

She returned to her inbox. 47 unread status report messages. She sighed. Her fist clenched as she tried to resist the urge to shove the monitor off her desk.

Generally she could handle the stress her position was imbued with, but being kept in the dark while several easily fixable issues fester… She vented her lungs as she allowed her body to relax. Her left hand reflexively reached for her smartphone: nothing new. It was almost three and she had received neither text nor call. She cocked an eyebrow as she sucked her teeth.

And she went back to reading the status updates, crossing her legs as she did so. Although her thigh high boots didn’t afford her the ability to flex her feet, she broke the monotony by swaying her dangling foot back and forth.

Her secretary’s chat window blinked. 

_Ms. Barrows is here to see you. Should I send her in?_

_Yes._

Brooke stood up and walked around the left side of her desk in preparation for the door opening. The visage of the tall brunette clad in dark pantsuit that entered through it made her heart skip a beat. The woman had introduced herself and outstretched her hand before Brooke could register how shocked she was. Her hasty recovery made the woman furrow her brow, but they both sat in their respective places without verbally acknowledging the awkward exchange.

Brooke mentally collected herself as she settled into her chair, trying to focus her attention on the woman’s eyes, her rich, brown eyes.

“So, Maggie, you are certainly dressed to impress.”

The woman raised her hands, looking down at her suit. “It is an interview. I understand the Hostesses here wear uniforms, but I believe this three piece represents me well.”

“Oh, it does look good on you.” Her eyes were lingering again. She had to bite her tongue from taking the compliment too far. A former colleague had warned her to not seem overly surprised or it would be perceived as an insult. ‘However, this isn’t a desk job you are applying for.”

“Well, it’s not just sucking dick, is it?”

Brooke laughed. “No, there are very real responsibilities and we do expect your best. And, actually, you are not in any way required to service any Client.”

“So, it’s optional… in a place called Sex Arcade.”

“Let’s be honest, the Clients aren’t here for you. In the event you do consent, only oral sex is allowed on the public floor and you will be compensated by the Clients you perform fellatio or cunnilingus on.”

“So we keep our panties on at all times?”

“Thongs actually.” She sighed, steeling herself for a potentially unpleasant exchange. “This is something we do need to discuss, though. I apologize for the invasive nature of the question, but will you fit in a thong?”

“Wow, already jumping there? I suppose I expected that.”

“I’m sorry.”

Maggie paused for a moment. “May I wear a pantyhose?”

Brooke shook her head. “No. Hostesses may only wear their uniforms and must keep their bodies hair free with the option to have a neatly trimmed pubes.”  
Maggie bit her lip, thinking.

“As you pointed out, this is the Sex Arcade. You cannot be forced into sex acts, but you are expected to present your body in a certain way.”

“Well, I can’t exactly keep myself tucked for 8 hours with only a string to hold it in place. Is it okay if I don’t hide my cock?”

“As long as it remains clothed, yes.”

“Ok, it won’t be a problem.” She stared at Brooke intently. “I am going to hazard a guess that you haven’t had this conversation many times.”

“Yes, actually. You would be the first transgender Hostess in the Arcade’s history, although not the only one on Staff. Given the nature of the work and how Clients… can be, there was, for a long time, a lot of debate of how inclusive we should be. There haven’t been any complaints filed by the gay women who work the floor in years so Corporate has given me the go ahead to be more inclusive in the hiring process.

“I know it probably sounds disgusting, but we don’t want to endanger anyone and it took a lot of convincing to show them that we could ensure the safety of transgender and nonbinary Hostesses.”

Maggie’s eyes narrowed.

“Are you telling me this is only temp job?”

“No. If I hire you today, you will have a permanent position.”

Maggie’s expression softened.

“Good. Then everything is fine. Should we proceed with the interview then? I have extensive-”

“Stop. I don’t need to discuss your qualifications. If there were any doubt you were qualified, you wouldn’t be here now.” She looked at the monitor, eyebrows raised. “Besides, I have looked at your resume. It would take time I frankly don’t have to go through it all.”

Maggie folded her hands over her lap. “Okay, so what will we discuss?”

“Just a few short, but important items.”

She opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out a stack of papers. “Here comes the fun part. You are aware that in order to be hired, you will have to sign a nondisclosure agreement which, if broken, would result in severe actions being taken.”

“I did that when I filled out my applications forms.”

Brooke sighed. “Yeah, Corporate has really been doubling down lately.” Maggie looked unconvinced. “Some former staffers have gotten really… creative in circumnavigating their NDAs. So Corporate decided to draft a more comprehensive document.” She handed the stack to Maggie, keeping the top page. “Read through it and sign if you agree.”

“If?”

“It’s your choice. You will held to all expectations contained within.”

Maggie sucked her teeth.

“What’s that?” She pointed at the page in Brooke’s hand.

“It’s for me, not you.”

“Hmmm.”

Maggie began reading through the document while Brooke continued her task of reading through the status emails, the occasional clicking and turning of pages being the only noise in the room.

“How severe are we talking here?”

Brooke turned back to her with a grave look on her face. “Just be smart. Play ball and your life will be uncomplicated.”

Maggie lingered on the final page for a moment. A second “hmmm” marked her decision. She reached into her breast pocket for a pen and scribbled out her signature.

“You done?”

“Sure am.” She handed the form to Brooke who smiled and returned it to the desk drawer. “Kinda strange that you use a physical filing system in a place like this.”

“We use paper when we can. Ok, let’s get through the rest of this.” She picked up the sheet of paper and read from it. “Are you aware that, if hired, you will be required to change your place of residence to the facility?”

“I have to move?”

“Yes, the soonest you are able. No Staffers are permitted to live off-campus. It is more than a legal precaution. No matter the circumstances, all Staffers must clock in on time. You will face penalties for failing to do so.”

“I am punctual.” Brooke eyed her. “And I can move.”

“How soon?”

“I will have to put some stuff into storage, but I can move in a couple of days.”

“Yeah, we will cover those expenses for you. Just know you will have to begin sleeping on campus on the night of your first day.”

“That shouldn’t be a problem.”

Brooke continued. “You understand that while you may address the Subjects by name, you must refer to them as Subjects.”

“You call the girls Subjects?”

“They are not your friends. We don’t call them girls. We call them Subjects. It is your responsibility to guard the Subject you are assigned to, but take care never to let your guard down. The Subjects often harbor ill will towards Staffers and should be expected to lash out if given the opportunity.”

“I have heard some of the Staff see the… Subjects as Clients.”

“Many do, actually. Anytime you are off shift, you may visit the booths or book VIP time. If you wish to see a Subject who is active during your shift, you must request a shift change. I am the Matron of first shift so I am the one you would see about that.”

“How many Subjects are there?”

“Hundreds. And finally, be as respectful as you can be to the Clients.” Brooke’s head began bobbing as she sped up. “Like any other business, the Sex Arcade adopts the position that the customer is always right even when they are clearly wrong. Unless a Client accosts a Staff member or attempts to assault the Subjects, no complaints or charges can be filed against the offender. As long as you don’t let it show, you may detest the Clients as much as you wish. Most Staffers can’t stand them.”

“Interesting.”

“Yeah.” Brooke sighed. “Some of the Clients are complete cunts. You just have to roll with it, though.”

“I am well accustomed to dealing with unpleasant people.”

“Good. With all that being said, I want you to know that despite the overtly sexual atmosphere of the Arcade, I don’t want you to ever feel like you can’t come to me if you are being harassed. We… I really do take such matters seriously.” 

“Thank you.”

“Matron.”

“Thank you, Matron.”

Brooke squeezed her legs together, feeling that messy itch crawl down her walls.

“Good to hear. Do you agree to all of the terms?”

“Yes.”

“Double good.” Brooke smiled and put the paper away. “Alright then. That is all for today. You will be supplied with a uniform, but don’t worry about wearing it tomorrow. It isn’t a requirement until you officially start. Since you can move immediately, that will be the day after tomorrow. Any other questions?”

“No, I think that covers it.”

Maggie, then Brooke stood. They shook hands again.

“Fantastic, see you tomorrow morning at…11?“

“Sure.”

“I will be waiting by the elevator so don’t worry about having to find me.”

Brooke walked Maggie out of the office. The brunette turned as she went and flashed Brooke a small smile.

“Thank you for the opportunity. Have a good day.”

“You, too.” Brooke lingered at her doorway, watching how the new hire’s supple hips swayed.

 

003: Level Four, 10/6/15

Maggie Barrows - now Hostess Maggie - stood in the elevator, on her way to floor 4. It was 5 til. The Matron stressed the importance of punctuality so much the day before, it would be discourteous to arrive late. Maggie smirked to herself. She could totally hear the green haired woman phrase it that way.

Naturally, she traveled to the Arcade in jeans and a hoodie with her hair tied back into a ponytail frayed with split hands. She had already been hired: time to test the boss to see what she could get away with. If the lingering stares during the interview were any indication…

A smooth tone announced the elevator’s arrival at its destination. The doors split apart to reveal that boss lady was standing right there. No, the Matron. She did have her back turned to the elevator, though; she was in conversation with someone else. Maggie stepped through the portal and stood by, ignoring their hushed conversation.

The Staff floor was surprisingly full of activity with just as many women out of uniform as there in uniform. There were large groups, but also several pairings that hung on each other, giggling and touching each other. A few heads turned in her direction and turned away, speaking in hushed tones. If this turned into a second high school...

“Hmmm.”

"Well, welcome back!" The Matron winked at her as her conversation partner departed. "You're early!"

"Not as early as you." Maggie outstretched her hand. The Matron's face cracked into a sly smile as she grabbed her by the hoodie and pulled her into a tight embrace. The Matron was wearing a low cut tube top, giving Maggie a faceful of bare flesh. She could feel the older woman's racing heartbeat on her cheeks. "This is more like how we greet each other on campus."

Maggie pulled herself free, exhaling sharply. "Fair enough."

The Matron looked concerned. "Am I making you feel uncomfortable?" 

"No," Maggie said, flipping the hood of her hoodie. “Should we get to it?”

Her boss didn't seem to notice, carefully studying her with her bright green eyes. “You’re really okay?”

"Yes, ...Matron." 

Brooke blushed brightly. "You really are a fast learner. Ready to get acquainted with your new home?"

“Yes, please.”

“Oh, you charmer.”

The Matron gave Maggie a tour of the Staff floor, sector by sector. She explained the functions and rules of each section in painstaking detail. She kept Maggie on her toes by suddenly asking her questions during her explanations. Though Maggie trailed behind her, the Matron would seize any opportunity she got to eyeball the new hiree as if the brunette was oblivious to it. The tour ground to a halt at the recreation rooms. 

“So Staff members come here to fuck?”

“While they can be used for other purposes, that is what they are here for.”

She looked at Maggie expectantly.

“Okay.”

The Matron crossed her arms, pushing her breasts together. “Do you want to see inside?”

"No that's fine. I get the idea." Maggie looked around. “Is that it?”

The Matron’s expression deflated and she sighed. “Time to show you the cleaning areas.”  
Surrounded by boisterous conversation, their silent trudge to the next destination made Maggie feel uncomfortable and slightly guilty. She flipped her hood back down and undid her ponytail, and sidling up to her boss.

“So, uh, I noticed that most areas in here have those touch screen portals. Why do you have that older tech in your office?”

The Matron side-eyed her. “It is an administrative terminal. The portals can be a bit finicky. You will get all the information you need on a day to day basis so don’t worry.”

“You, uh, are in charge of a lot then?”

“I oversee booths 251 - 500, including the hiring of new Hostesses in my sector.”

“But everyone calls you the Matron, right?”

“It is because I have been with the Arcade for quite a while. Everyone, even the other Matrons defer to me when issues arise. Beyond that, though, I have no special duties and am not of higher rank than the other Matrons.” 

“But in order to talk about you like that they have to think highly of you. You certainly seem very knowledgeable to me.”

“I have a good track record. I am not saying I am always right. No one is. But they respect me.” The Matron looked Maggie in the eye and after a moment, her features softened. “You are so damned pretty. This is it.”

The abrupt deflection kept the Matron from seeing Maggie’s reaction. Her boss lead her into a large chamber with a wide conveyor belt running from one set of mechanical doors to another. One of the far side were a set of open, human sized capsules. Between the capsules and the four women on the near side were a pair of transparent stations, bordered by walkways. 

“This is the cleaning area.” They approached the conveyor belt, drawing the attention of the four other occupants of the room. The were two Hostesses in white and pink uniforms and two women with their wrists restrained to hooks hanging from the ceiling and restrained to the belt at their ankles. “While you will be spending most of your tenure in the SA on the exhibition floor, all Hostesses must fulfill a service requirement of 1 month on the belt. Don’t worry, cleaning shifts are the same hours as a regular shift and the process is fairly simple.” 

At this distance, Maggie recognized the two Subjects in the room. She started to ascend steps to the belt, but the Matron seized her hand.

“No, you just watch. They have it covered.” The black Hostess shot a nasty look in the Matron’s direction, but she continued her work, grabbing a pair of thick bladed shears. “Generally, there will be several Staffers posted throughout so you would only have to focus on one stage of the cleaning. Today, however, only Hostesses Charlotte and Laura are on duty.” The Matron shrugged. “Sometimes scheduling isn’t perfect. On average, about 7 or 8 Subjects some through here with the hectic period coming at the end of a shift - 7 hours of boredom capped off by a frenzied final hour.”

“Sounds simple enough.”

“And it is.” 

The black Hostess began slicing into her Subject’s uniform, smoothly splitting apart layers of cloth. The previously torn material hung from the woman like old, jizz caked prison garments. The paler Hostess had less to do as her Subject was nearly naked to begin with. 

“Looks like we arrived at the perfect time. We will just follow Charlotte and Laura along through the process. Hostess Charlotte is tending to Subject 010-”

“Samantha Traynor,” Maggie said under her breath.

“And under Hostess Laura’s care is Subject 054,” The Matron continued, “the Amazon.”

Charlotte rolled her eyes. “Are you Maggie?” She asked, her voice sweet, yet firm.

“Yes. You know my name already?”

“I think most of us have by now.” She looked like was going to say something more, but redirected instead. “I’d shake your hand, but, uh, hands are busy.”

“Hi, Maggie.” Laura’s voice was softer, shyer. “Welcome to the ass crack of the Universe.”

“Ladies.” The Matron cleared her throat.

Charlotte huffed, but refocused on her task. As she stripped the tattered clothes away, Maggie locked eyes with Traynor. The girl looked deeply wounded, covered in thick ropes of ejaculate from head to toe and quieted by a horse bit gag.

Maggie could feel the Specialist’s plea for help rattle her bones and the sight of those comely tits drenched in cockslime stirred her loins.

“After the worn clothing is removed, it is disposed of and the Subjects pass through station one. They are doused with warm water, removing all of the external cum and sweat.”

Traynor passed through first, followed close behind by the massive blonde. Her body steadily cleared of all the pearly fluid and her hair flowed down her face, hanging idly by her cheeks. They came to a halt between the two stations and Traynor again looked at Maggie, pleadingly. She began to shiver, so fragile and lost.

Maggie could feel her jeans begin to tent.

“Usually, there will be two Hostesses to tend to a given Subject at this stage of the process, but a single Hostess can manage it just fine. The vagina and anus must be cleaned manually. It is not necessary to get all of it, just enough to stop the leaking. 

“The Subject’s hair must also be washed with shampoo and conditioner and rinsed by hand. The same products cannot be used on all Subjects, obviously, so you will have to acquaint yourself with what each Subject needs.” 

The two girls hung their heads as they were being meticulously cleaned by the Hostesses. Trying not to ogle Traynor too much, Maggie watched Charlotte as she worked. She wasn’t sure why, but the Hostess had been avoiding eye contact with the Matron since they had arrived and seemed to be silently fuming.

“Once the cleaning is done, the Subjects dried off in the the second station. They are hit all angles by warm blasts so they should be effectively dry on the other side.”

“It feels like a car wash.”

“Not a bad analogy. From here, we administer a contraceptive cocktail and either dress the Subject in a new set of clothes for a VIP session or in their leisure clothes to be sent back to their room."

"They just wear the same set of clothes over and over?"

"Generally, but not always. We try to provide a uniform experience to the public booths outside of the occasional event, like the Drive Through Special. The VIPs have the option to request specific garments out of the selection of what we have available on a given day, but that is a perk for the private VIP rooms."

"There are two kinds of VIP rooms?"

Charlotte side-eyed the two, making the Matron grimace.

"Yeah. The public VIP rooms are VIP in name only. In actuality, they are little more than embellished booths; a few extra bucks buys the Clients a little extra time and the ability to order available Subjects directly to them. It is one of many strategies employed to make the Clients feel special. 

“The private VIP rooms are truer to title and are typically used for more ...refined activities."

Charlotte's features twitched as she hastily fastened a fresh copy of Traynor's uniform to her body. Laura, who had already finished dressing the Amazon and was loading her into one of the capsules, looked back. She said nothing, but looked guilty… or empathetic. They all remained quiet in awkward silence for so long that even Traynor was looking from woman to woman, baffled. Maggie watched these three occupy their three distinct corners in whatever this drama was and decided she didn’t give a shit. Unless proven otherwise, she had decided this was a personal and not professional matter. 

"What are those?" She pointed at the capsules. Anything to move beyond this.

“What? ...oh, that is how the Subjects are transported.” She sighed, rubbing her forehead. “Charlotte-”

“Can’t talk, have to stow 010 away and tend to the new arrivals.”

Sure enough, a couple more Subjects had arrived in their own capsules. The Matron increasingly agitated as Charlotte loaded Traynor into her capsule and strode back to the other side of the conveyor belt. Maggie watched as Traynor spontaneously became unconscious.

“Hmmm. So, are we going to run through it again or…”

“Are you hungry? Did you eat on the way here?”

“No. No to the second one, I mean.”

The Matron grabbed her hand and rushed her out of the room. Though she remained silent, Maggie could sense she desperately wanted to launch into a tirade (something to do with VIPs?). As they trudged back along the way they came, the Matron’s grip tightened. Maggie winced, trying to wrestle her way out of the woman’s grip. She seemed like she was getting up there in years, but she was pretty fucking strong.

“So… do we take the Subjects out of the capsules all covered in cum, wash them and them put them back in without without cleaning the capsules? Doesn’t that defeat the purpose of washing them?”

“No. The devices automatically self-clean.”

She still drug Maggie along.

“Um, may I have my hand back?”

The Matron whipped around. “What? Oh, sorry.” She exhaled sharply. “I am truly sorry. I knew she was going to behave like that. It is unprofessional, but… if I were in her position, I think I would feel the same.” She sighed.

“I’m lost…”

“Oh, don’t worry about it.” She brought Maggie’s hand to her face and kissed it, repeatedly. “Did I hurt you.”

“I’m fine.”

“Alright, let’s get to the mess hall. They are serving meatloaf today.”

“Great…”

The Matron placed her hand on the small of Maggie’s back, leading her to their new destination. Not wanting to set her apparently moody boss off again, she allowed herself to be steered without further comment. She certainly could feel the green-haired woman eyeing her over, but there was still plenty left in the day to do.

Just outside of the mess hall, Maggie caught sight of a woman with cloudlike hair, shorne on one side of her head. The Matron also, apparently, saw the Hostess just after her.

“Robbie, why are you down here?”

The Hostess appeared to be stunned as she looked at Maggie.

“I am just finishing my lunch break…”

“And you need to be down here for that? Couldn’t find any of the eateries upstairs? You are supposed to be setting an example to the rookies.”

The Matron was getting temperamental again. Maggie began to feel like these were all a set of tests. She hoped they were.

“Oh, come on, Matron.” She stroked her boss’ face and leaned into her. “I am sure she really was down here just for a quick bite.”

Robbie’s face turned a deep red, tinged with jealousy. The Matron, however, took the bait.

“Oh, maybe you’re right. I will let it slide this once. Get your ass back to your booth.” Robbie ground her teeth, but seemed unwilling to push her luck. She continued on her way to the elevator while the Matron looped her arm around Maggie’s waist. “Let’s eat before we get ourselves into trouble.”

The room was only partially full when they entered and startlingly quiet. As they selected and grabbed their food, Maggie mused how much the mess hall stood out amongst all the drama she had been witnessing. Maybe it wasn’t completely like high school. Hopefully, as she settled into her job, she would find that her co-workers were actually quite well adjusted. Hopefully.

They sat down at a table a significant distance away from all the other occupants of the room. As she tried to begin eating, she noticed that on top of the Matron’s incessant fawning, several others were staring at them.

“Aren’t we going to go the... exhibition floor as you call it?” She asked, trying to focus on something else.

“You that eager to give head? No. A single day of training isn’t enough for us to fully entrust you with the care of a Subject. You will be assigned a supervising Hostess who will guide you through your first month. It may seem excessive, but as I have said, we take the safety and well being of the Subjects very seriously.”

“So, we are just touring the rest of the floor and that is it?”

“I will show you the VIP rooms - all of which are occupied today - up close so you can get an idea of how they work, especially given that in most cases Staff are not present in the room with the VIPs.”

Maggie sighed. “I was expecting more.”

“That eager to get started are you?”

“Yesterday I didn’t get the impression I was only going to be here for an hour or 2. I was expecting more.”

The Matron cocked an eyebrow. “Wow, you’re not joking. Well, maybe there is a way to make your trip here today more worthwhile.” She leaned forward, jutting her chest forward. Her breasts really seemed to be testing the limits of her top. The trainee’s brown eyes finally drifted down to those soft melons, studying them carefully. She licked her lips, imagining them bare. As the Matron blushed, Maggie’s expression turned sly. 

“Okay. What was that blonde’s name? Robbie? What’s your relationship to her?” She continued eating with a smug glint in her eyes. 

The Matron leaned back in her chair, deflated and self-consciously covering her chest. Under the trainee’s gaze, the pink in her cheeks bloomed and she struggled to find something else to look at.

“Hurry up with your loaf so we can finish up.”

Maggie smirked between bites as the Matron went silent.


End file.
